Dermot
Character Name: Dermot Player Name: Dave Miner Jr Race: Taxidean (Badger Beastman) Homeland: Vesve Forest Profession: None 3 Adjectives to Describe: Tenacious, Unassuming and Taciturn Class: Fighter Body Points: 5 Armor Points: 1 (leather) Total Hit Points: 6 Recovery Points: 3 Magik Category: N/A Special Skills: Foraging (food & belongings) Special Items: Staff (made from the rare varigated peltogyne or "purpleheart" of the Vesve)-no special abilities Special Abilities: -Badger beastmen are naturally immune to the spells Root and Exhaustion Relative Wealth: Poor Allies: -Wilford & Althea (no players) Foes: -None yet Goals/Desires: -Find his father's Great-sword -Explore the world and experience it -Find more of his kind Weaknesses: -Uneasy toward humans -Somewhat naive about the world outside the Vesve Forest -Does not speak Xarian very well -Cannot read Xarian as well as other beastmen Campaigns attended by this Character /Date: “Seaside II” May 3-4, 1997 “Brinksmanship” June 21-22, 2003 Experience Points Spent on this Character: 0 Do you, the Player, have any medical problems that the GMs must know about? No. Character History: Dermot spent entire early life, growing up in the den of his parents, Wilford and Althea. Their den was a small cave, furnished with a few meager belongings including a chest (of which Dermot never knew the contents). His life was simple, filled with little more than foraging and playing. His parents taught him the basic tenets of life. The Taxideans ways were very closely related to the natural order, enough not to disturb the Elves and Fey of the Vesve. When Dermot reached the age of maturity (16), his mother and father had one final talk with him. Wilford described life in the world outside of the den and the nearby forest. He told the tales of the Beast Wars. Althea told him of the lost heritage of the Taxidea, and her fear that all other Taxideans died in the Great Beast Wars. She also told Dermot of Wilford's battles in the Beast Wars. Wilford was a competent warrior, but when the end of the Beast Wars came there was a grand confusion and chaos among the beastmen. And that was when Wilford lost his Great-sword. It was the heritage of his family for generations of Taxidea. Wilford opened the locked chest and gave Dermot the contents. These were items used by Wilford when he fought in the Great Beast Wars. They were now to be Dermot's, “to protect him on his journeys through man's land, where tales of the Great Beast Wars still sting man's heart, and the beastmen are not always allowed to walk without fear.” Dermot wears his father's leather armor and tabard. When spring warmed the ground, and the skies were clear again, Dermot left the Den for the world outside the Vesve. (Spring 497) Dermot's quest now was to leave the forest that had sheltered him, and travel the outside world... and to find his father's sword. In his journeys he hopes to someday find more of his kind, and perhaps even a mate, so Taxidea can continue.